The Reject Stock
The Reject Stock was the third FA produced by Rebel Whovian. It was co-written by Joe Cook and Jamie Courtier, as the two had worked together on several videos on Rebel's page in the past. It serves as the channel's Christmas special for 2016, a tradition performed by many other FA producers. The story is a multi-doctor story, featuring the Eleventh and Twelfth Doctors, with the Tenth Doctor making a brief appearance. Synopsis Finding themselves in the middle of a sinister plot to expel humanity from the colonist planet Triamdupotant, Doctors 11 and 12 must team up to keep the fearsome creations of the scientist Valdox at bay. Only time will tell as to whether they can successfully protect the first of the human race's outer-space endeavors - or will the plot spiral out of their control? Plot The Eleventh Doctor arrives on the human colonist planet Triamdupotant, ''seemingly whilst en-route to '''Cardiff' to return the Compact Laser-Deluxe to [[doctorwho:Jack_Harkness|'Jack Harkness']] and the remaining members of Torchwood Three. Believing that one should never waste an overshoot, the apparent secret m.o. of NASA, he decides to take a look around. He encounters a small group of humans, whereupon he realises that he is indeed on one of the first human-colonised planets outside the Milky Way, having seemingly already deduced he was in the Boomerang Galaxy '- which itself is actually a nebula - also called the ''Bow-Tie Nebula. ''Having heard that the humans had been settled for a small number of years, the Doctor apparently decides to retreat to the TARDIS and continue on his journey to Cardiff. As he reaches his TARDIS, he spots another next to his - the 'Twelfth Doctor's - and exclaims that "This is going to be quite the Christmas!". Later, the Doctors - now electing to remain on the planet - are attacked by a bony scavenger creature, but are teleported away to a dark lab just as it reaches them. We discover that they were teleported by Professor Dashwood, ''played by 'Christy Keaveny, the man who originally called for the Twelfth Doctor's arrival on the planet. Dashwood tells that the reason he asked the Doctor to come was due to the creatures, who are apparently launching vicious attacks on the human colonists. The Eleventh Doctor describes one of the creatures, believing it to be the only one, but the Professor corrects him - stating that there is in-fact "A Whole Colony of the things!" ''and that five people had disappeared over the previous week and the creatures keep coming. Their conversation is interrupted by a screaming, and the Doctors instruct Professor Dashwood to teleport them to the origin of the sound - to which he obliges. The Doctors arrive amid an attack on the humans by the creatures. They notice that one of the creatures is wearing a Teleporter - which it uses to take those it attacks away. After saving a human and narrowly avoiding attack themselves, the Doctors use their 'Sonic Screwdrivers '''to follow the energy signature of the creatures' teleport - and transport themselves, ending up in another scientific lab of some sort. Here they encounter the scientist '''Valdox, who they discover is a native of the planet. Valdox tells them that these creatures are his own, at one point calling them "My Children..." and are created to take humans from the surface for use as subjects in the development of a Virus designed to wipe humanity from the surface of the planet, who Valdox sees as having taken his home from him, stating "If we can't have our planet back - then no-one will have it." He tells the Doctors that the virus will be released in four minutes. Valdox teleports away, and the Doctors begin to try thinking up a plan. They deduce that if an antivirus can be devised, the infection can be stopped before it spreads. When asked by the Eleventh Doctor where to start though - the Twelfth Doctor merely states "We Don't." He goes on -they don't have the time or the resources necessary. At this point, the Twelfth Doctor seems to return to the traditional Gallifreyan viewpoint of non-interference, a policy reintroduced by the Tenth Doctor, that some moments are fixed and must happen. The Eleventh Doctor is skeptical, and demands that the people be saved. Despite his attempts, the Twelfth Doctor leaves, returning to his TARDIS. With two minutes remaining, the Eleventh Doctor - now alone, is trapped in his own thoughts, desperately trying to formulate a plan. However, he hears a slow build up of thousands-old engines, and a great wind starts to build up in the lab - as the Twelfth Doctor's TARDIS materialises. The Twelfth Doctor emerges, clearly having suffered a change of hearts, and states that "I've just had an excellent idea!". ''He tells the Eleventh Doctor that, using a '''Bio-Sweep', they can lock onto every human on the planet, and transport them into the TARDIS. He calculates that the infection - although it will still release - will have dispersed in 500 years - where the humans can be dropped off and their lives can continue. The Two Doctors apply both of their Sonic Screwdrivers to the computer systems, hoping it would be enough. When nothing seems to be gained, and with 30 seconds remaining - they hear another TARDIS materialising, and are joined by the''' Tenth Doctor, seemingly out of nowhere. He states he's here to "lend a hand" ''and joins them in using their sonic screwdrivers on the computers. With ten seconds left, he leaves - just as the computers start to engage - ending an apparently totally random encounter. The teleport engages - and the room, along with the surface of the planet is left empty as the virus, in the form of a gas cloud, begins to envelop the planet. Inside the TARDIS, the Doctors- along with the remains of the human colony- appear. The Doctors tell the humans that, although the infection is getting released - they are standing in a Time Machine - and will be taken to the 500th year in their future, where the infection will have dispersed. On Triamdupotent, Professor Dashwood thanks the Doctors - and makes his way back to the remains of his lab, where he intends to begin his work anew. The Doctors themselves pause for conversation - agreeing that, although they should never have met, they make a ''"good team.". The Eleventh Doctor tells his successor that ''"It's good to know my future is in safe hands." (The Five Doctors, The Day of the Doctor) to which the Twelfth Doctor adds ''"And my past.". The Twelfth Doctor warns the Eleventh that there are dark days ahead, but he'll get through them, before departing in his TARDIS. Alone, the Eleventh Doctor shows his interest in taking Clara to '''Las Vegas - the Planet, their intended destination, albeit with no distinction, in 2013's Cold War. He departs in his TARDIS, and we cut to the End Credits. The Episode features a rare instance of an After-Credits'' ''scene, featuring the Tenth Doctor in his TARDIS before the events of the story - receiving a hologramatic message from his Twelfth Incarnation - instructing him to come to Triamdupotant. He obeys the instruction, thus setting up his involvement in the story. Cast * The Eleventh Doctor - Jamie Courtier * The Twelfth Doctor - Miles Taylor * The Tenth Doctor - Miles Taylor * Valdox - Matthew Lee * Professor Dashwood - [[White Point Star Productions| * Alfie - Type40FA * The Narrator - Harry Draper * George - Thomas Walker * Jamie - Morgan Haines References The Doctor * The Eleventh Doctor did not expect to find humans on Triamdupotant. * The Twelfth Doctor knows why he is on Triamdupotant, the Eleventh does not. * The Eleventh Doctor has gained modern-day Clara as a companion. * The Eleventh Doctor still has a jammie dodger to hand, to fight off any unwanted guests (Victory of the Daleks) * After formulating a rescue plan for humanity, the Twelfth Doctor states "Just this once... Everybody Lives!" this is a quote from The Doctor Dances at the pivotal moment in which the Ninth Doctor releases that no-one would die in release from the NanoGenes. * After appearing in the TARDIS, the Eleventh Doctor states "Oh, you've redectorated! I like it!" this is a deliberate play on the well-known "I don't like it" redecoration line by Jamie Courtier. The TARDIS * The TARDIS is able to send and recieve messages from its personal past and future. Story Notes * In the Eleventh Doctor's timeline, this story occurs directly before 2013's Cold War. * In the Twelfth Doctor's timeline, the story takes place sometime between the events of Hell Bent and The Husbands of River Song. * The Tenth Doctor's involvement in the story is by way of the Bootstrap Paradox ''(Blink, Under the Lake/Before the Flood, et al.)'' External Links * The Reject Stock on YouTube.